wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bitwa o Cyprus-Ultima
Bitwa o Cyprus Ultima byla jedną z kampani Krwawych Kruków, która wydarzyła się przed inwazją na Acheron. Historia Zaginięcie Angelosa thumb|left|278pxCyprus Ultima jest macierzystym światem Domu Rycerskiego Varlock. Doszło tam do ataku Orków, którzy jednak zostali odparci przez siły Zakonu Krwawych Kruków pod wodzą ich nowego Mistrza Zakonu Gabriela Angelosa. Podczas walk Angelos zobaczył ruiny budynku, który na tyle zaobsorbował Mistrza Zakonu, że ten postanowił przekazać dowodzenie Krukami sierżantowi Olivarrowi, a sam wraz z sierżantem Zwiadowców Cyrusem '''udał się zinfiltrować te tereny. Po walce, Kruki utraciły kontakt ze swoim Mistrzem i zaraportowały sytuację Naczelnemu Kronikarzowi '''Jonahowi Orionowi, który bardzo zaniepokoił się tym stanem. Olivawarr zgłosił się na ochotnika, by wyruszyć z misją poszukiwawczą, lecz Kronikarz uważał, że to zbyt wielkie zadanie dla niedoświadczonego dowódcy. Jednak jeszcze ktoś zgłosił się do tej misji - weteran Tarkus, który dobrze znał Angelosa. Wówczas Jonah zgodził się wysłać obu sierżantów, co było nietypowym dla Astartes, by jeden oddział miał dwóch dowódców. Kronikarz kazał szybko wyruszyć braciom, mówiąc im, że bez Gabriela ich Zakon czeka zguba. Lądowanie thumb|center|400px Thunderhawk Krwawych Kruków przelatywał nad polem bitwy, gdzie Orkowie walczyli z Rycerzami Imperialnymi i Astartes. Jedna z rakiet orkowych trafiła skrzydło transportowca Marines i lekko zaniepokojony Zbrojmistrz Martellus zapytał Olivarra, czy nie chce oddać sterów doświadczonemu bratu, na co ten podziękował. Olivarr był wciąż nowy w szeregach Kruków i, jak twierdził Tarkus, potrzebował czasu, by inni mogli mu zaufać. Maszyna niezbyt dobrze zniosła ostrzał Orków i szybko Olivarr musiał wylądować. thumb|336px|Tarkus i OlivarrDoszło do lądowania, a raczej rozbicia Thunderhawka. Zabili przy tym ciekawskiego Orka, którego jeden z braci zakonnych potraktował miotaczem ognia. Oliwarr nakazał kilku braciom i Martellusowi pozostać przy wraku i sprawić, by ten znów mógł wznieść się w powietrze przed upływem dwunastu godzin, podczas gdy on i reszta mieli szukać Angelosa. Nie wiedzieli, ze mały kontyngent orkowych Szabrowników zbliżał się w ich kierunku, gdyż stracili połączenie z okrętem na orbicie. Jonah wiedział, że nie mogli tego zrobić Orkowie... Nieuchwytny Przeciwnik thumb|left|350pxOliwarr w trakcie marszu zapytał, czemu Tarkus zgłosił się na ochotnika, by odszukać Mistrza Zakonu. Ten odpowiedział, mu, że znał Gabriela od dawna i nie był dla niego tylko Mistrzem Zakonu, lecz również druhem, u którego boku walczył w niezliczonej ilości światów. Gdy Tarkus zapytał Oliwarra, czemu ten się zgłosił, sierżant krótko odpowiedział, że wypełnia rozkazy. Nim jednak Tarkus mógł dopytać swojego brata o szczegóły, usłyszeli odgłos walki i ujrzeli swoich braci walczących z... Eldarami. Nie czekając długo Oliwarr i jego drużyna dołączyli do walki. thumb|center|400px|Tarkus, który ocalił OlivarraMarines szybko odrzucili Obrońców ze Światostatku Biel-Tan. Olivarr sam pojedynkował się dowodzącym Eldarami Czarownikiem, który był groźnym przeciwnikiem i zręcznie omijał ciosy Marine. Jednak gdy zadał cios swym mieczem w bok sierżanta, ten wpierw zatrzymał ostrze w uścisku, by drugą ręka z mieczem piłowym zabić psionika. Nagle nad głową triumfującego sierżanta pojawił się eldarski pojazd antygrawitcyjny, który już celował w niego ze swojej broni, lecz wówczas Tarkus za pomocą Wyrzutni Rakiet zawalił nad pojazdem ruinę i uratował towarzysza. thumb|340pxPo walce odnaleźli ciężko rannego Cyrusa, sierżanta Zwiadowców. Pomimo jego ciężkiego stanu, Olivara interesowało tylko gdzie jest Mistrz Zakonu. Cyrus, który lubił bezpośrednie podejście sierżanta, opowiedział mu, że Angelos dzień wcześniej wyruszył wgłąb katakumb, które były za nimi, gdyż słyszał, że coś go tam wzywa i nakazał pozostać na straży doświadczonemu zwiadowcy. Zdziwiło to sierżanta. Gdy zapytał Cyrusa, czy sądzi, ze to Herezja, ten mu odpowiedział: ''- Ja zawsze podejrzewam Herezję.'' Po chwili zadumy, Olivarr nakazał dwóm braciom, Ramosowi i Theolstisowi zanieść rannego Cyrusa do Thunderhawka, by tam otrzymał pomoc medyczną od Martellusa, co niezbyt spodobało się zwiadowcy, któremu niezbyt podobała się wizja grzebania w jego wnętrznościach znudzonemu Zbrojmistrzowi Krwawych Kruków. Olivarr i Tarkus zeszli w dół, podczas gdy Cyrus i dwójka Marine poszła ku ścieżce do Thunderhawka. A przynajmniej próbowali. Orkowie w Natarciu thumb|352pxNagle ze wzgórza padły strzały i Ramos zorientował się, że zostali zaatakowani przez Zielonoskórych. Ramos czuł wstręt na myśl o ucieczce, lecz Cyrus w biegu opowiedział mu historię o Jotunie z Ymir. Ognisty Olbrzym Jotun nawiedzał co lato lud Ymir, a na zimę zasypiał w swojej jaskini. Znalazł się członek plemienia, który oskarżył współplemieńców o tchórzostwo, że uciekają od walki w chłodne miesiące. I tak wyruszyli wgłąb jego jamy, lecz nie można polować na łowce. I gdy ten na nich spojrzał, czuli na koniec tylko strach. Tymczasem Olivarr zapytał Tarkusa, czy walczył już z Eldarami wcześniej, na co ten stwierdził, że walczył, a nawet wraz z nimi, u ich boku. Nie mogł stwierdzić, czy się gdzieś czają, gdyż to tajemnicza rasa, bardzo różna od ludzi. W końcu drużyna odnalazła Gabriela Angelosa, byłego Kapitana 3. Kompani, a obecnie Mistrza Zakonu Krwawych Kruków. Był on uwięziony za pomocą dziwnej maszyny. Szybko Kruki podbiegły do niego i próbowały go uwolnić. Lecz wówczas zobaczyli, jak jeden z nich pada zabity od ostrza wbitego w plecy. Eldarski Prorok Loranel przybył po swoją zwierzynę. thumb|center|400px|Angelos uwięziony przez Eldarów Strefa Zrzutu Martellus naprawiał spokojnie Thunderhawka, gdy usłyszał vox. Zdziwił się, że głos wydobywający się z hełmu należał do Cyrusa. Zbliżali się Orkowie, lecz Zbrojmistrz się tym nie przejął i wziął tylko skrzynię z mieczem na pokład. Gdy w końcu Cyrus, Ramos i Theolstis, ten próbował po raz wtóry umieścić panel na miejscu, lecz mu się nie udało, dodając, że jeśli coś ma być zepsutym, to takim zostanie. Ramos wściekle odrzekł, że nie mają czasu na filozofowanie techniczne i muszą odlatywać, w czym poparł go zwiadowca. Martellus jednak nie zamierzał odlatywać i zgodnie z rozkazem czekał na powrót braci i Mistrza Zakonu. Orkowie szli w ich kierunku, zastanawiając się, czy Marines ich widzą. Gdy padł strzał z karabinu snajperskiego, Orkowie wiedzieli, że będzie to co Orkowie uwielbiają najbardziej - walka. Walka w Katakumbach Prorok i jego wojownicy nacierali na Kruki, które były w potrzasku. Pomimo ich odwagi kilkoro z nich padło pod naporem sił, min. Agitan, który wycelował Wyrzutnię Rakiet w ziemię i popełnił samobójstwo, lecz zabrał ze sobą co najmniej cały oddział Banshee. Angelos wciąż był nieprzytomny, a Prorok za pomocą swojej mocy psionicznej zmusił kolejnego z braci do popełnienia samobójstwa. Prorok znał imię Tarkusa i zdawał się to wszystko zaplanować. Dwójka Marines, Tarkus i Oliwarr broniła się dzielnie, odrzucając całe grupy Eldarów i ich maszyn. I nagle usłyszeli ciężkie kroki. Na środku sali stał Gabriel Angelos. I był wściekły. thumb|center|400px|Wściekły Gabriel Angelos Sytuacja się odmieniła. Gabriel bez litości zadawał kolejne ciosy swoim Młotem na Demony i na polu walki pozostał tylko on i Prorok, gdyż wcześniej Tarkus i Olivarr zostali ogłuszeni. Walka była zaciekła, aż Gabriel złamał miecz Eldara, zmuszając go do ucieczki. W voxie Olivarra usłyszeli komunikat o pomoc - Orkowie otoczyli Martellusa i resztę na strefie lądowania. Przegrupowanie Angelos postanowił wyruszyć, by ocalić braci z rąk Orków, podczas gdy Olivarr i Tarkus ruszyli w pościg za Prorokiem. Mistrz Zakonu ostrzegł ich na koniec, by nie pozwolili Eldarowi posiąść ich umysłów, bo ten jest jednym z najpotężniejszych psioników pośród Eldarów, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkał. Thunderhawk Angelos zdołał przebić się do swoich braci i w starciu zgładził ich Herszta. Jednak Megapancerny Burszuj szybko przejął dowodzenie. Lecz i ten zginął po chwili, przecięty mieczem energrtycznym na pół przez Martellusa. Orkowie uciekli na widok śmierci ich nowego wodzą Polowanie thumb|350px|Tarkus zabija Proroka EldarówTarkus i Olivarr szli przez pustkowie i rozmawiali o umiejętnościach w walce Mistrza o raz przebiegu służby Tarkusa. Ten zdążył mu tylko opowiedzieć anegdotę o Kapitanie Boreal, nim ujrzeli bitwę dwóch maszyn na polu walki - orkowego Morkolosa i Eldarskiego Gniewnego Konstrukta. Nie usłyszeli, jak zza ich pleców pojawiło się dwóch Pająków Osnowy. Jeden z nich zranił mocno Tarkusa i ten chciał, by Olivarr dopadł Proroka, nawet jeśli ten nie dożyje triumfu Krwawego Kruka. Jednak Loranel pojawił się nagle i od tyłu dekapitował Olivvara, czym doprowadził wpierw do smutku, a potem furii Tarkusa. W amoku gołymi rękami urwał ramię Egzarchy Pająków Spaczni i rzucił się na Proroka. Oboje spadli z klifu, czym przyciągnęli uwagę Morkolosa, który wystrzelił w ich kierunku rakietę i ogłuszył Tarkusa. Ten widział zabitych towarzyszy, min. Olivarra, Angelosa, Cyrusa, którzy obarczali go winą za ich śmierć. Lecz doświadczony Kruk nie dał się zwieść iluzji Eldara. Ten próbował zmusić go, do popełnienia samobójstwa, lecz ku jego przerażeniu Tarkus oparł się i brutalnie, za pomocą swojego czoła miażdżył twarz Eldara. Na koniec pojawił się Thunderhawk i Tarkus mógł zostać zabrany z pola bitwy. Był bardzo rozgoryczony śmiercią swoich towarzyszy i zapytał jaki był sens tego wszystkiego. Ten odpowiedział, że szukając sensu w śmierci swoich braci pyta o sens wojny, która po prostu jest - wieczna i niekończąca się. Źródła Dawn of War III - The Hunt for Gabriel Angelos (Komiks): *Issue 1 *Issue 2 *Issue 3 *Issue 4 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Krwawe Kruki Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Imperialni Rycerze Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines